In recent years, enterprises have seen substantial growth in data volume. Since the enterprises continuously collect large datasets that record information, such as customer interactions, product saes, and results from advertising campaigns on the Internet, many enterprises today are facing tremendous challenges due to the dramatic growth in data volume. Consequently, storage and analysis of large volumes of data have emerged as a challenge for many enterprises, both big and small, across all industries. For instance, while processing such large volumes of data, it has become challenging for the enterprises to meet memory capacity requirements in computing devices used for such processing.